Digimon Princess
by ClearwaterInnocence
Summary: TAI XOC This is me: Do not fear do not worry for the princess shall return Her destiny is forever intertwined with that of the digimon Do not be concerned for when she returns she will not be alone The Digidestined are coming The Digidestined able to bring out a true digimon power And with them will come the arrival of our princess Returning to the land of her birth to save us all


The Snow Storm that Brought me Home:

My name is Alexandria Digi and I'm twelve years old as of a few weeks ago. I am going to tell you a story, a story about my life. If you're thinking this is the story about a girl who had everything handed to her own a silver platter, who had a great life with loving parents and was popular in school, then you're in the wrong story. I'm not popular at all, actually, I'm kind of a loner, always sticking to myself. I didn't live with my parents because compared to the records, my parents were declared dead five years before I was born.

Nobody knew the truth. How them and three other friends were taken from this world, the land of their birth, and brought to another's who desperately needed their help. Despite the fact that the five had no connection with this new land or with each other except for attending the same high school. But one random detention later, a glowing computer, and they find themselves in the digital world. I was smart enough not to tell anyone that. Otherwise I would be thrown in the place with the crazy people, big needles, men in white coats, and straight jackets. Not like anyone would believe me anyway. If I wasn't put in the crazy loon place then people would just assume I was a kid with an overactive imagination.

The five went to this place called the digital world, where was actually where I got my last name from, Digi. I changed it to that when I arrived on Earth because you never know what crazies there are out there or someone might figure out my connection to two people who are supposed to be dead. Yes, I said it, when I arrived on earth. I wasn't born here although my heritage is here, in Japan.

After my parents and their three friends when they were teenagers saved the digital world, they were given the choice of staying or going. Well my mom, the most popular girl in school, and my dad, the loner stoner misunderstood type guy, ended up falling in love. Not wanting to leave the world behind, they stayed while their friends left.

Well barely a year passed before they realized that they had a child on the way. This child was me. I was born during the winter months in a frost cold night a month early but perfectly healthy. My skin illuminated pale which made it glow from my naturally red lips and dark midnight black hair. Twelve years had passed since the day of my birth and my hair now reached messily halfway down my back. My eyes were still the frost covered hazy blue they were the day I was born and although I looked like I could be blind, I could see just fine.

Here on earth, they tried sticking me in the special classes because they thought I was blind. Needless to say, I proved them wrong.

Anyway, back to just after my birth. I grew and I was always earlier than most babies. I learned to crawl earlier, talk earlier, walk earlier. It was like I was soaking up all information that could keep me alive like I sponge. Well, of course, danger had to come again. This vampire like demon devil type digimon showed up one night. My parents tried their hardest to fight him off but in the end, they had to do what they could to protect their daughter.

The night they ran was the night they heard the prophecy, it seemed to echo around them as they ran for freedom.

_The winds are blowing and with them will come change_

_ The demon has arrived but do not worry for the digimon princess lives_

_ Hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as the sky, skin as pale as the fallen white snow_

_ The child shall grow, raised unknowingly to become a protector for all digimon-kind_

_ The first of human born in the digital world_

_ But she must go so she could grow_

_ Send her to the land of her parent's birth and there, her destiny will guide her_

_ The digimon princess, protector of all digimon will not rest._

_ Loyal to only humans whose destinies are intertwined with that of the digimon_

_ Born with honor, wisdom, and innocent combined inside her._

_ The Childe will face many great and horrible things._

_ But do not fear, have Courage, for the day she returns she will not be alone._

_ Light will give her freedom to hope again._

_ Hope will give her a brother._

_ Knowledge will give her a friend._

_ Reliability will give her strength._

_ Love will give her a sister._

_ Sincerity will give her laughter._

_ Friendship will give her a rival._

_ Courage will give her a lover._

_ And she will learn to Trust again._

_ Send her away for if she does not leave then she will die in the land of her birth._

_ Send her to the land of her ancestors._

_ Do not fear, do not worry, for the princess shall return _

_ Her destiny is forever intertwined with that of the digimon_

_Do not be concerned for when she returns, she will not be alone._

_ The digidestined are coming_

_ The digidestined, able to bring out a true digimon's power_

_And when they arrive, with them will come the arrival of our princess_

_ Returning to the land of her birth to save us all._

I was five when I heard that prophecy and I was five when I was sent through earth when the portal between worlds opened for the first time in just a few years under a decade. All I had were the clothes on my back and a necklace my mother had crafted especially for me. The necklace was on a thin but surprisingly strong silver strength. It was of a dark bird with its wings outstretched, looking like it was about to take off in flight. It was to give me strength to keep moving on, knowing that I was loved.

Since I had no records and I refused to talk when I woke up in a human hospital, I was placed in an orphanage. And although I grew up as the years passed, I had no way of knowing that even know, I had combined myself to those eight children the prophecy spoke of. You see, the exact night I arrived through the portal of this earth, two large digimon had started to fight, a large bird and a giant greymon. But when I finally made it through the portal, they were forced out and I fell unconscious to the gentle blow of a whistle. I was found unconscious in the middle of a rubble covered street.

Years passed and I was transferred from many different foster homes and orphanages, too many to count. I collected articles of clothing and a few simple things I could pack in a bag. The only thing I kept with me all these years was the necklace my mother had given me. The kiss she had pressed to my forehead before pushing me through the portal to protect me, not just because of the prophecy said so, still burned with her warmth when I thought about it.

As the years passed, I unknowingly met the eighth children I dreamed about every night. It was like I could see flashes. All throughout my dream every night for years, I would hear the whispery sound of the poem, the prophecy as if it was being whispered to me. I would see flashes. Throughout the beginning part, I would see flashes of myself older. I always looked strong and elegant, as if I had something to fight for. My hair would be flying around my face and I was always running. Then the flashes would change, faster and faster. When light was explained, I would see a flash of short brown hair and a whistle. When hope was explained, I would see a flash of green clothing and feel small arms clinging to my stomach, clutching on me as if I would protect them. When knowledge was explained, I would see the flash of a pineapple computer. When reliability was explained, I would see the flash of a medical book and framed glasses. When it was love's turn, I would see a blue helmet and a flash of short red hair. When it was sincerity, I would see bright pink flashes of clothing and hear whiny wails of despair. When it was friendship, I would see a flash of blonde hair and the soft notes of a harmonica rocking me to sleep in time with the prophecy. Finally, courage would show me kind and warm chocolate brown eyes burning into me. In the end, I would see myself putting my hands in the boys of the chocolate brown eyes and the girl with pink clothing in the other, feeling a power erupt inside me. All of us held hands around a column of bright light although their faces were distorted, blurry, I could never see who they were other than those flashes.

It was the same and nothing ever seemed to change.

000000000000000-00000000000000000000

The first time I unknowingly met Light, I was about seven myself. 'Light' turned out to be a little girl about four. Her hair was a short brown and she was walking very slowly down the street, looking flushed and sick. Her reddish brown eyes looked exhausted. She looked like she was about to pass out dragging her bag across the ground after her. Usually I just kept walking. I didn't understand why I didn't, how'd I knew she was one of the destined few in just a few years. When she stumbled, about to faint, I stepped in front of her and caught her. I shifted and pulled her onto my back. She looked at me confused, small hands clutching at the shoulders of my shirt.

"Just tell me where you live and I'll make sure you get there." I said, fully determined to get there. I found some strength to carry a four year old on my back until we reached her home. I knocked on the door, letting her down to her feet. I left her there waiting for her mom to answer but I stuck around until I saw her go inside, cheeks not as flushed as before. Feeling surprisingly pleased with myself, I started home.

I unknowingly met the hope that would give me a brother barely weeks later. I was almost eight years old and was walking home from school to my latest orphanage and I saw a little blonde boy sitting on the side walk. He looked no older than six, probably seven at most, crying to himself. Once again, I felt an undeniable urge to stop and comfort the blonde. Which was weird because I never talked to anyone unless asked specifically from a teacher or my social worker? "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, the sun casted my shadow over his form.

He sniffled and looked up, "Who are you?" he asked, azure eyes looking dull.

"You could call me…a friend." I decided on. "Now, why's a little boy like you crying?" I asked, bending down. Someone made me want to hurt whoever had made the little boy cry.

He sniffled again, "My mommy and daddy are getting a divorce and I'm going to be separated from my big brother." I nodded, that would explain why the little boy was crying, perfectly understandable.

"Your sad because you and your big brother are being pulled away?" I guessed and he nodded. "Well you know what they said." I tried.

"What?" he asked.

I sighed, "That the ones we love never truly leave us. He's your brother, right? That means you'll see him again. And what's better? He's your 'big' brother, he'll be there for you rather you know it or not." I stood and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I know your brother will be there till the end for I have seen it."

I started walking home, not even knowing what I said or why I said it. I didn't even know that what I said did indeed make the little blonde haired azure blue eyed boy feel much better.

I unknowingly met knowledge barely a year later. I was in a daze just walking around one day. I didn't even know where I was walking, all I knew was that I was. Well, in an alley behind the school was when I snapped out of it and only because of a little red headed boy about eight, a year younger than me. He was crying and was hitting what looked like a brand new laptop against the brick wall. "Hey, what are you doing?" I sounded surprised, jerking the laptop from his grasp without a second thought.

"Just leave me alone!" the little boy wailed and we started wrestling for the laptop.

"Why are you trying to destroy this laptop? It's looks brand new." I said, knowing enough to appreciate the few things I have been given in my short life.

"All the other kids are bullying me because I'm smart and it's this stupid laptop's fault!" he wailed. I glowered and jerked the laptop from his grasped, making him fall back to the ground.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about what other kids think. Don't dumb yourself for those idiots. If you love this computer then you should be able to be on it if you want to. Don't let the moron's in this place destroy who you are." I snarled, dropping the computer and storming off. I didn't see the little boy stand up minutes late, pick up the pineapple computer, brushed it off, held it close to his chest and started off to home.

I unknowingly met Reliability nearly half a year later. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I didn't stop my eight year old self shouting. I had stopped at one of the alley's in town. A group of twelve year olds were bullying this super tall nine year old. Two guys were holding his arms behind his back and a third was dumping his books out on the sidewalk.

"Oh look boys, looks like a little girl wants to play." Their obvious leader said tauntingly. His friends laughed like morons, shaking the blue-ettes arms he held.

"Oh, I'm not little girl." I snarled, clenching my fists at my side and bending my knees tensing. My fight or flight reflex was kicking in but I just couldn't leave that boy here to get attacked my these morons.

Him and his friends just laughed, believing I was a little girl getting in 'big kid' problems. "Hey sweetheart, that's a nice little trinket you got there, why not let me have it." he suggested, smirking as he reached for the necklace bird around my neck. Probably hoped to sell it to some desperate kid that came along.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted, jamming my fist as hard as I could as he came closer into his nose. I think I broke it. I just know he ran crying like a dog with it's tails between it's legs. I learned then that if you take out the leader, you take out the troops because that's what happened, his friends ran off screaming.

I sighed, "Get your stuff and clean yourself up." I blew a tuft of black hair out of my eyes and continued on my way, leaving reliability behind.

I had just turned ten when I met love. 'Love' was a red headed girl staring dejectedly at a soccer ball in her arms. "What are you so depressed about?" I surprised myself by talking again when I ended up walking beside her on my way home.

"Oh, nothing," she said, looking depressed.

I scoffed, "Then why do you look like your puppy just died?"

"Because my friend Tai is being a bully. He said I couldn't play soccer because I was a girl." She wiped her nose trying to hold back tears.

I shrugged and tucked my hands behind my head, "If you ask me, this Tai isn't exactly your friend."

"But he's my best friend! We've been friends forever!" she protested.

"If you don't want to ditch him then talk to him. Or better yet, prove yourself."

"Prove myself?" she asked, as if she had never thought of that before.

I nodded, "The only way to make a guy see you can be as strong as he thinks he is, you have to prove it. Start practicing if you have to, then beat him at a soccer game. He'll be begging to be your friend then." I turned the corner to my newest foster home.

"Wait, what's your name?!" she called after me.

I just held a hand over my head in goodbye, not looking back, "Just a friend." Was all I stated.

I had no way of knowing that would not be the next time I saw her.

If would be a few months later when I met sincerity. "Ok, now, do you see how to do this problem?" I asked, often throwing myself into my schoolwork as I had nothing, much of anything, else to do. The latest kid I was tutoring was a year younger than me wearing a bright pink snow jacket and long strawberry brown hair.

"I think I got it," Eight, almost nine year old Mimi said, half doodling on her paper. She was a smart kid, she just had trouble focusing. So I causally took the paper she was drawing on all spaced out from her, a strange symbol that looked like a teardrop with circles in it (sincerity crest), and put her math sheet under her pencil.

I unknowingly gave the one with sincerity a way to pass her math class.

I was nearly eleven when I met 'friendship'. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine." I said, stopping at a tree in the park.

"I'm a little busy," the blonde eleven year old said irritated, turning back to the harmonica he had been playing earlier. Apparently he didn't appreciate me interrupting all his lonesome self.

"Yeah, I can see that Mister Grumpy," I said, not moving from my spot, leaning against the tree.

"Just leave me alone!" the kid snarled, standing up.

"Don't yell at me!" I snapped back, unwilling to back down. I didn't care if he was taller than me and clearly had more muscle, I wasn't going to take that.

"There's nothing for you to do here so go!" he snapped, pointing in the direction I came.

I scowled, "If I ever see you again, it will be too soon!" I snarled, storming off. That boy infuriated me for reasons unknown. Maybe I could try breaking through that hard exterior, if I ever saw that jerk again.

I lastly met Courage a few months before I turned twelve. I had been sitting by myself under a tree outside of my familiar school peacefully reading my book, lightly tugging on my necklace like I always did. I had done went through many different schools in the area, always ending up at this one because the orphanage was right across the street. I usually sat here because it was better than sitting there, more quiet.

"Hey, look out!" Forget what I said about quiet. I looked up just in time to get whacked in the face with a soccer ball. I fell back and groaned, a hand on my bruising cheek. Who was the idiot that decide to kick a soccer ball at me? "Hey, are you okay?"

"Never better," I scowled, pulling myself up, swatting at the hands trying to help me. When my dazed vision finally cleared, I could make out chocolate brown eyes. The boy was dark skinned with the biggest brown hair I've ever seen, held up because of the goggles on his forehead.

"Alexandria, come on! You have another interview!" the matron of the orphanage shouted across the street. Great, just what I wanted, this guy and his soccer friends knowing I was in an orphanage. I brushed his hands off when he tried helping me stand and crossing the street. I didn't notice the red head, the only girl in the team looking at me in narrow eyed confusion, wondering where she had seen me before.

I also didn't notice the chocolate eyed boy looking at me in confusion. I was a girl not even as tall as him and yet, I didn't start wailing and crying when I had been slammed in the face full speed with a soccer ball.

My 'interview' went well and I was once again put into another foster home. Only this one only wanted the child support check like many others did so they sent me to some boarding school on scholarships for my good grades in England. I was there for a year, Christmas included before I was allowed back 'home'. The school was tougher so I got all B's instead of my usual A's. That apparently wasn't good enough for them so I was sent back to the orphanage. By the time I got home, it would be clear that no one would remember me as nothing more than a face in the crowd.

Deciding I needed the summer away from home after home, maybe making some friends for once, the matron of the orphanage sent me away to summer camp last minute. I was a last minute entry so I was shoved into one of the cabins that had a last minute withdrawal, some girl that had gotten sick with the flu.

I was put in with seven other kids that would change my life and my so call 'destiny'. Just like the prophecy that still haunted my dreams stated.

Man, it was so born here, I thought, exploring the camp. Some place to make friends, I scoffed. The only time me and my cabin mates did anything was 'camp activities'. Other than that, we were always wondering off by ourselves. I noticed eleven year old Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, one of my cabin mates, the chocolate eyed boy sleeping in one of the tree branches. I passed eleven year old Sora Takenouchi without a thought as she walked by, bouncing a soccer ball on her knee. Eleven year old Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was a blonde boy trying to find his younger brother in the crowd of campers. I noticed ten year old Koushiro 'Izzy' was sitting on the cabin steps typing away at a familiar pineapple laptop he never let go. Ten year old 'Mimi Tachikawa' wearing entirely too much pink was picking flowers. I found Matt's brother was with her, eight year old Takeru 'TK' Takaishi was rolling around in the grass near her. The last of my cabin mates was twelve year old 'Joe Kido' who was walking down the mess hall steps with the medical bag swung over his side. Odd, I thought it was Mimi's turn to carry the medical bag around, oh well, what did I care?

But then, even though it was in the middle of summer…it started to snow. At first I thought it was raining when small pieces of wetness landed on me because come on, snowing in the summer hot months of Japan? That never happens…ever. But then I noticed white fluffs of snow was starting to cling to my hair and all the other campers were locking themselves in their cabin for what I was sure was about to be a blizzard. I mean, if you're going to snow in the summer months of Japan, might as well make it big and unforgettable.

"Let me in!" I shouted over the sudden snowfall starting to fall down harder. I banged my small fists as hard as I could against my cabin door when I realized it wouldn't open. I had to scream curses when I felt the cold wind. I was wearing dark blue knee length stretch band waist line shorts, sneakers, and a short sleeve black shirt, plus the bird about to fly necklace I never took off since I got it. The door finally open just enough for me to squeeze through the opening and slammed shut behind it. Matt and Tai stood in front of it using their strength to keep it shut and from flying open since the door didn't actually have a lock. Apparently Tai and Matt were the strongest we had in this cabin but whatever, let them hold the door shut. I climbed onto my top bunk where my duffle bag laid and just fell back, resting against my single pillow and staring up at the ceiling. Not like I had anything else to do. I didn't have any actual friends, not even in summer camp. I always felt…different from the other kids and I knew why. It was because of the digital world and what I knew was out there. I turned over on my side, staring at the wooden wall and curled myself up in a tiny little ball.

Finally, the snow stopped and everyone flooded out of the cabin. "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK squealed, rushing out into the snow. I climbed down the ladder and jump off, following the others out. Izzy was on the bunk below me trying to get his internet to work. Apparently it was out from the blizzard, no surprise.

"It's freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora moaned, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's summer, who thought of a jacket." I muttered, putting my hands in the straight pocket of my shirt it had.

"I was worried I'd catch a summer cold but this is even worse!" Joe wailed, was he always wailing like that?

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?!" Mimi moaned. Again, wh would you bring something like that to a summer camp. We're supposed to need shorts, t-shirts, sunblock, hats, things like that as to not burn.

But my attention was soon sent elsewhere. In the sky was some kind of…lightshow. Those flashes…I had a sudden flashback of a scared little five year old me being carried through the forest by my mother, her giving me my necklace and shoving me through the portal. The portal had looked like a miniature version of the one in the sky, only mine was actually on the ground. This portal…this lightshow…was it what I believed it was? After all this time…was I finally being called home?

"What is it?" Izzy asked stunned as he joined us. I couldn't even speak.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora guessed. My throat felt dry.

"You mean Aurora Berealis? The northern lights?" Izzy asked to make sure. I think my throat closed up on me. "That's impossible. You see that in Alaska, we're way too far south.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai pointed up. Eight beams of red circles of light appeared in the sky. Then…they were suddenly flying straight at us.

I forced myself to talk, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted.


End file.
